Queen of Spades
by thebestfabulouspotato
Summary: En una fiesta celebrada para que los reyes de los reinos de Espadas y Diamantes se conozcan, Arthur, la reina de Espadas, conoce al extravagante rey de Diamantes, Francis, quien se aprovecha de su pasado para hablarle de una particular propuesta. #frukweek2019: Cardverse


**Queen of Spades**

Arthur despreciaba las reuniones con otros reyes desde lo más profundo de su retorcido corazón. Comenzando con los reyes de tréboles, los consideraba absolutos brutos, con el intimidante e infantil Ivan y la hermosa, pero peligrosa, Erzsébet. Los reyes de corazones presentaban una faceta completamente distinta: tanto Ludwig como Kiku eran demasiado formales y reservados, aunque el último (quien suplía el papel de la reina) era muchísimo más agradable, al menos en su opinión.

En cuanto a los reinos con reinas suplentes, referirse a ellos como caóticos sería más bien un cumplido. Tomando en cuenta que el rey de Espadas, su hermano menor, estaba justamente a su lado, intentando abotonarse su camisa de forma correcta por quinta vez en el día.

–Deja eso –murmuró Arthur, pegándole un manotazo para abotonarle la camisa de una vez por todas. Alfred se echó una risilla nerviosa.

–Esta camisa siempre me da problemas –comentó, mientras el mayor procedía a acomodarle la corbata torcida. Este rodó los ojos.

–Eres el rey, deberías saber cómo vestirte apropiadamente.

–Lo sé, lo sé.

Rodando los ojos, terminó de arreglarle la camisa (previamente mal abotonada, arrugada y combinada con una corbata que definitivamente no venía al caso).

–¿Dónde está tu chaleco? –Preguntó, buscando el resto del vestuario con la mirada.

–No importa, yo me encargo del resto. Tú ve y saluda a los invitados antes de que Yao se enoje por atrasarnos –Nuevamente, Arthur rodó sus ojos. Oh, como si fuera su culpa que Alfred no supiera vestirse decentemente.

Acatando las palabras de su hermano, salió de la habitación, para proceder a aparecer en el salón real del castillo, donde la nueva realeza del Reino de Diamantes estaba esperándolos.

Si era honesto, nunca le habían agradado los reyes de Diamantes: eran creídos, superficiales y egoístas ricachones. A diferencia del Reino de Espadas, en el cual el poder político era hereditario, la realeza y la nobleza se conformaban por la familia encargada de supervisar y controlar la minería de la región (por supuesto, en el momento en que el último rey o reina fallecía).

De tal manera, los dos últimos reyes pasaban contoneándose y riendo exageradamente en las fiestas, mientras bebían vino a más no poder y hablaban sobre sus numerosas riquezas. Arthur no esperaba algo mejor de sus sucesores.

Bajando por las escaleras principales, buscó a los reyes con la mirada mientras su jack (Yao Wang, el pequeño hombre que en esos momentos lo estaba fulminando con la mirada) anunciaba su llegada. Los presentes no tardaron en recibirlo con aplausos.

Mostrándoles su bien entrenada sonrisa falsa, tomó asiento en su trono. La atención de la sala se dirigió a él.

–Primero que todo, les deseo una buena tarde a todos los invitados. Segundo, quiero pedirles mis más sinceras disculpas por nuestro retraso; Su Majestad, el rey de Espadas, se encontrará con nosotros en breves momentos –Aparentemente, dada su mirada asesina, el discurso aún no había apaciguado la ira de Yao–. Finalmente, deseo brindarles la más cordial bienvenida al nuevo rey de Diamantes y a su reina provisional, a quienes les pediré que pasen al frente para presentarme ante ellos adecuadamente.

Entre los aplausos y murmullos de la multitud, se levantó de su trono con el fin de saludar a los nuevos y pomposos reyes, mientras maldecía mentalmente a Alfred por no acompañarlo en su sufrimiento.

Primero saludó a la reina provisional, Lili de Diamantes, una dulce e inocente niña quien había sido sugerida como soberana temporal dada su madurez y cala, a pesar de su corta edad. Ella lo saludó con una educada sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia.

El rey era un tema completamente diferente. Antes de que Arthur pudiera articular palabra, el monarca tomó su mano y la besó mientras básicamente ronroneaba su nombre. Según Arthur, el descarado se hubiera llevado una tremenda cachetada si no fuera por tres razones: primero, las docenas de testigos; segundo, que Yao probablemente lo habría matado si hubiese causado una guerra por semejante estupidez y tercero, porque estaba muy idiotizado apreciando la belleza del rey.

Volviendo a la realidad, retiró su mano y le dedicó su mejor mueca de desagrado al hombre, quien respondió con una sonrisa que lograba ser tanto burlona como encantadora. Murmurando su nombre y un "es un placer conocerlo", volvió a su trono.

–Espero que los reyes y el resto de los invitados disfruten del resto del día, y les recuerdo que mi hermano, el rey de Espadas, vendrá pronto y se encargará de recibir personalmente a la realeza del Reino de Diamantes. ¡Que disfruten del banquete!

Una vez que el público se había dispersado, no tardó en indicarles a unos sirvientes que le trajeran una copa de la bebida alcohólica más cercana, la cual para su desgracia terminó siendo vino.

–¡Artie, ya estoy listo! ¡Llamemos la atención de los invitados! –Mirando de reojo a Alfred, rodó los ojos y tomó otro sorbo de su copa.

–Tu corona está torcida.

Mientras el menor intentaba acomodarse la condenada corona, un par de manos surgieron por detrás para colocársela adecuadamente. Negando con la cabeza, Matthew, el hermano del medio y el as de espadas, se movió para aparecer en su campo de vista.

–Lamentamos la tardanza. Alfred no encontraba la corona –murmuró Matthew. Su gemelo rió nerviosamente.

–¡Quién iba a decir que estaba entre mis reservas de comida! –Ante la mirada incrédula de Arthur, Matthew se encogió de hombros.

–Como sea, ya les di la bienvenida a los reyes y les dije que los irías a buscar para saludarlos. Dales una buena expresión –explicó Arthur, para entonces tomar el último sorbo de su copa. Con una enorme sonrisa y arrastrando al as de Espadas, Alfred procedió a darle la bienvenida a la realeza.

Arthur devolvió la mirad hacia donde se encontraban los sirvientes, para entonces percatarse de que estaban ocupados con los demás presentes. Maldiciendo en voz baja, se levantó del trono para ir a buscar más vino, con la esperanza de que a nadie se le ocurriera hablarle.

–Otro evento al que Su Majestad llega tarde.

Maldita sea.

–No es mi culpa que no sepa vestirse adecuadamente –masculló Arthur, mirando de frente al jack de Espadas, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

–Eres su tutor, deberías insistirle. No puede seguir llegando tarde a todos los eventos, le dará una pésima imagen al reino.

–No es mi problema –Dedicándole otra de sus miradas asesinas, Yao se dio la vuelta y se retiró para ir a buscar al joven rey.

Tras conseguir una botella de vino, (de una excelente reserva, según el sirviente que pasó a su lado cuando la tomó) destinada para la cena que se iba a llevar a cabo esa noche, se dio la vuelta para volver a su lugar.

Estuvo a punto de regresar a su trono, hasta que un par de nobles lo detuvieron para darle algunos cumplidos sobre su traje. Tras agradecerles, Arthur aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntarles por el trasfondo de los nuevos reyes de Diamantes. Aparentemente, los padres del rey habían trabajado en las minas durante mucho tiempo, al punto de llegar a conocer a los previos supervisores. A fin de cuentas, terminaron por volverse muy buenos amigos, y de tal manera les cedieron el control de la minería en el reino.

Entre sorbos de vino, Arthur escuchó el resto de la historia. Según los nobles, se contaba que la pareja había tenido muchos problemas a la hora de la concepción, por lo cual cuando tuvieron sus dos primeros hijos, un varón y una mujer respectivamente, a una avanzada edad. Su tercera hija había sido adoptada de una trabajadora que estaba muy enferma. De tal manera, tras el fallecimiento de los viejos reyes, el hijo mayor (junto con su prima Lili, a quien consideraron la candidata más apropiada a reina provisional) tomó el trono y las hijas menores se encargaron de la administración de las minas.

Después de darles las gracias por la información, Arthur se despidió de los nobles con una referencia por parte de estos. De tal forma, retomó su camino hacia el trono hasta que escuchó una voz a su lado.

–Si quería saber más sobre mí, pudo habérmelo preguntado a mí mismo –señaló el rey de Diamantes, quien tenía la mirada puesta sobre "la reina" Arthur, mientras sostenía una copa de vino rojo.

–Escuchar conversaciones ajenas no parece muy digno de un rey –replicó Arthur inmediatamente, dedicándole una mirada de reojo al hombre, quien sonrió ampliamente en respuesta.

–Creo que deberíamos presentarnos adecuadamente –opinó e otro, acercándose más a él para extenderle su mano–. Soy Francis Bonnefoy, el rey del extraordinario Reino de Diamantes –Arthur no pudo evitar soltar una risa sarcástica.

–No es exactamente la palabra que yo utilizaría para describir su reino –comentó, estrechándole la mano–, pero concuerdo con que deberíamos presentarnos de nuevo. Soy Arthur Kirkland y cumplo con el papel de reina provisional de Espadas.

–Es un placer conocerlo, reina Arthur –ante la expresión de disgusto del mencionado, Francis se echó una carcajada–. He escuchado que odia que se refieran a usted de tal manera. Asumo por su reacción que es cierto, pero creo que se lo merece por insultar a mi reino.

–No lo insulté, solo di mi honesta opinión –replicó Arthur, rodando los ojos.

–¿Y a qué se debe su honesta opinión, Su Majestad?

–Nunca me han agradado los reyes de Diamantes. Creo que nunca han explotado apropiadamente todo el potencial de sus minas.

–¿Y eso por qué? –Cuestionó Francis, moviendo su copa vacía para indicarle a Arthur que quería más. Mirándolo de mala manera, la reina de Espadas se aproximó a una de las mesas para servir las dos copas. Su acompañante lo siguió de cerca, y con una sonrisa le agradeció por la bebida.

–Siempre se limitan a presumir sobre sus estúpidos diamantes y ordenan a los supervisores mineros que comercien los peores. ¿De qué le sirve a un rey jactarse de la belleza de su reino si la mayoría de sus súbditos tienen que trabajar en las minas por un salario que apenas les permite comer?

Una sonrisa se le escapó a Arthur cuando el rey de Diamantes continuó evadiendo su mirada para seguir dándole sorbitos a su vino. Casi soltó una carcajada cuando notó que se había sonrojado de la vergüenza. Posteriormente, el hombre colocó la copa sobre la mesa y enderezándose, volvió a mirar a Arthur a los ojos.

–En realidad, concuerdo con usted –admitió Francis, terminando por recobrar su compostura–. Aunque me avergüence admitirlo, mis antecesores han hecho un pésimo trabajo con el reino. No obstante, creo firmemente en que mis hermanas me ayudarán a mejorar su economía.

–¿Sus hermanas? Es curioso que un rey confié tanto en sus supervisores de minería –comentó Arthur, mientras les servía más vino a los dos.

–Honestamente, creo que ellas están mejor preparadas que yo para tomar el control del reino. Principalmente Lucille, la del medio.

–¿Y por qué ella no cumple con el papel del rey, entonces? –Inquirió Arthur, realizando su mayor esfuerzo para disimular que el alcohol ya le estaba haciendo efecto.

–Porque mis padres insistieron en que fuera yo quien tomara el trono. Como usted sabe, en el reino de Diamantes, el poder no siempre lo obtiene el mayor de los herederos, pero mis padres quisieron que así fuera.

–Es una dicha para usted que hayan pensado así, entonces –murmuró Arthur, con la vista fija sobre su copa.

–Justo de eso quiero hablarle, en realidad –Arthur levantó la mirada.

–Hubiese apreciado que fuera más directo al respecto –Francis sonrió–. Dígame, entonces.

–Creo que sería mejor hablar en un lugar más privado –Ante la ceja arqueada de la reina de Espadas, Francis se rió con ganas, pues sus enormes cejas volvían el gesto sumamente cómico–. Prometo no hacer nada imprudente.

–Fingiré que le creo. Sígame.

Mientras elaboraba un millón de teorías en su nublada mente, Arthur condujo a su acompañante por los pasillos del castillo, quien sorprendentemente se encontraba en silencio. Una vez que se hallaron lo suficientemente lejos del público, se apoyaron en la barandilla del balcón para continuar con su conversación.

Arthur distribuyó el resto del vino entre su copa y la de Francis, para entonces indicarle que siguiera hablando.

–Como le estaba comentando, el poder técnicamente no es hereditario en mi reino. Sin embargo, me llamó mucho la atención cuando descubrí que esto sí ocurre en el Reino de Espadas, ¿no? –Al escuchar las últimas palabras, Arthur visiblemente se tensó. Francis apenas logró disimular su sonrisa: había dado en el clavo–. Así que me pareció muy extraño cuando me dijeron que el rey de Espadas era el menor de los hermanos, entonces opté por indagar un poco.

–¿A qué viene con esto? –Espetó Arthur. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Francis cuando se topó con los furiosos ojos verdes de la reina de Espadas. Para su propia sorpresa, logró mantener la compostura.

–Entonces consulté con mis informantes y ellos me hablaron sobre los numerosos rumores al respecto. Al parecer, en el Reino de Espadas existe una tradición en que alguien de la familia real puede retar al rey por su posición y normalmente se decide por un combate de espadas, ¿cierto?

–Sí, así es –masculló Arthur, cuya mirada aún no había perdido su ferocidad.

–Así me contaron que tras la muerte de los reyes, el hijo mayor tomó el trono y se encargó de entrenar a sus hermanos, unos gemelos menores que él por tres años. Muy noble de su parte, si me lo preguntan –Arthur se echó una risa sarcástica, cruzándose de brazos–. De tal modo, el mayor de los hermanos consiguió que el reino prosperara durante cuatro largos años, hasta que ¡ups!

–No me gusta cómo sigue la historia –murmuró la reina de Espadas, para luego tomar otro trago de vino.

–¡El menor de los hermanos lo retó por el trono! Unos dicen que solo fue una broma inocente, otros creen que fue pura sed de poder; pero lo más importante es que el mayor, confiado en sus habilidades, aceptó. Gran error –Arthur asintió sutilmente, con la mirada clavada en el suelo–. A fin de cuentas, el menor venció al mayor en un duelo de espadas. ¿Este se dejó ganar o fue una victoria justa? Nadie lo sabe, pero muchos afirman que la sorpresa en el rostro de ambos fue completamente genuina.

Tambaleándose un poco, Arthur se dio la vuelta para recostarse en la barandilla. Su copa estaba vacía y no quedaba más vino, así que no tuvo problemas en lanzarla al piso. Francis por un momento se sintió mal al verlo tan cansado y derrotado, mas no dejó que sus emociones influyeran en el plan.

–¿Por qué me está diciendo todo esto? ¿Quiere burlarse de mí, acaso? –Murmuró el antiguo rey de Espadas, sin levantar la mirada.

–Es todo lo opuesto, de hecho –respondió Francis, observando el paisaje que le ofrecía la vista desde el balcón–. Me pareció que un rey tan extraordinario y capaz como usted no haya intentado recuperar el trono ahora que ha pasado un año. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero me pregunto a qué se debe esto, Su Majestad –El mencionado soltó una risa irónica.

–Sé que sonará muy estúpido y probablemente no me crea, pero en serio tengo mis esperanzas puestas en Alfred. Ahora es joven, imprudente e inmaduro, pero tiene madera de líder, ama este reino y la gente lo adora. Imagínese que solo le tomó una conversación con el rey de Tréboles para que el hombre lo odiara. Impresionante, sin duda alguna –Su acompañante sonrió.

–¿Y el as de Espadas?

–Matthew es un gran chico, pero dudo mucho que desee ser el rey.

El rey de Diamantes asintió, contemplando su copa vacía. Afortunadamente, tenía la costumbre de tomar mucho vino, por lo cual era muy difícil que se embriagara con este. Arthur, por su parte, era un caso completamente diferente.

–¿Por qué usted no le cede el trono a sus hermanas si tanto cree en ellas? –Soltó repentinamente. Francis suspiró, sintiendo la urgente necesidad de tomar otra copa de vino.

–Es que realmente no quiero hacerlo –Suspiró nuevamente, acomodándose para recostarse de espaldas a la baranda–. Es muy egoísta, porque sé que Lucille sería excelente como rey y Michelle, como reina, pero me gusta ser el rey.

–No le gusta el rey, le gusta la riqueza y el poder que trae su posición como rey.

–Me gusta la parte diplomática. Disfruto organizar eventos y platicar con otros miembros de la realeza, pero no creo que sea bueno administrando todo un reino. Anhelo el bienestar para mi pueblo, mas no sé cómo obtenerlo –explicó, también mirando el suelo. Arthur soltó una carcajada.

–Ese es el papel de una reina, no del rey.

–Podría conseguirme una reina que en secreto cumpla con el papel del rey –Se encogió de hombros.

–¿Y usted tomaría el crédito, supongo?

–Por supuesto –Arthur negó con la cabeza, riendo.

–Es una idea muy poco convencional, pero supongo que podría funcionar.

–En ese caso…

Primero esperó que su acompañante terminara la oración, y así esperó uno, dos, tres segundos. Confuso, dirigió la mirada hacia donde el otro se encontraba hacía un momento y por poco y se cae del balcón.

–¿Qué demonios está haciendo? –Chilló, alarmado, al ver al rey de Diamantes sobre una rodilla, intentando tomar su mano.

–Tal vez esto sea apresurado, pero quiero pedirle que sea mi reina…

–¡No!

–Sé que es muy inesperado y que probablemente piense que me he vuelto loco…

–¡Por supuesto!

–… pero vine aquí a conocer al increíble ex-rey Arthur y quizá incluso pedirle su mano…

–¡Por el amor de…!

–… pero cuando lo vi en la sala de baile y principalmente cuando empecé a hablar con usted, me di cuenta de que usted es la reina perfecta para mí. Entonces, ¿qué opina? –Terminó por preguntar, con los ojos esperanzados y una sonrisa sincera.

–Que usted ha perdido completamente la cabeza.

–Sí, pensé que diría eso.

El rey de Diamantes se levantó, para entonces sacudir su ropa y arreglarse el cabello. En un momento de embriaguez e idiotez absolutas (o eso diría si le preguntaran al respecto), Arthur pensó que en realidad sería agradable estar casado con un hombre tan apuesto y encantador… aunque fuera un completo idiota, por supuesto.

–Entonces pensé en un plan B.

Maldita sea.

–Creo que fui bastante claro con mis intenciones, rana –respondió Arthur, miserablemente intentando no perder el equilibrio. Francis arqueó una ceja, desconcertado ante el insulto y la pésima tolerancia al alcohol de su acompañante.

–Creo que yo también lo he sido –contestó, apresurándose por atrapar al otro antes de que se cayera–. En realidad, mi plan B era asegurarme de que se embriagara lo suficiente para que aceptara, pero parece que su terquedad es un gran problema –Arthur rió tontamente.

–Tendrá que esforzarse más si realmente quiere mi mano.

–Tengo eso bastante claro. Por eso tengo un rato para usted –habló Francis, sonriendo con burla al percatarse de que el otro se estaba aferrando a su camisa desesperadamente para no caerse.

–Cuénteme más.

–Lo reto a un duelo de su elección. En una actividad deportiva, por supuesto. Usted también elige las reglas del juego.

–Si yo pierdo, tengo que casarme con usted, ¿cierto?

–Y por lo tanto, tomar el título de reina de Diamantes.

–¿Y qué sucede si yo gano? –Preguntó Arthur, mientras trataba de realizar contacto visual y se mareaba más en el intento. Francis no pudo evitar pensar que tanto como era cómico, era también tierno.

–Lo dejaré en paz, lo prometo.

–¿Y…?

–Me encargaré de que el Reino de Espadas reciba nuestros mejores diamantes.

–¿Y…?

–Por supuesto que usted es de los difíciles de complacer.

–Haga que mi tiempo valga la pena, rana –Francis rodó los ojos ante el insulto.

–También me encargaré de que obtengan un mejor precio.

–Trato hecho –Torpemente, logró despegarse de su acompañante y ponerse recto–. Elijo arquería –El rey de Diamantes tuvo que realizar un increíble esfuerzo para no reírse y echar a perder el plan en ese mismo instante.

–Muy bien. ¿Cuáles son las reglas?

–Cada uno le va a disparar a una diana diferente. El que esté más cerca del centro, gana.

–¿Algo más?

–No necesito nada más para ganar –Francis sintió que la sonrisa le llegaba de oreja a oreja. Dado que su mente estaba demasiado nublada para ese punto, Arthur no lo notó.

–Será un placer enfrentarme a usted –agregó el rey de Diamantes,

–Será un placer ganarle –Fueron las últimas palabras de la reina de Espadas antes de perder la consciencia.

* * *

El primer pensamiento de Arthur al día siguiente fue que su cabeza dolía como el infierno. El segundo fue que el dolor estaba empeorando considerablemente gracias a los ininteligibles gritos en su cara y a las manos sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa.

–¿Ahora qué demonios hice? –Masculló, abriendo los ojos para toparse con su jack hecho una furia.

–¡¿Cómo que qué demonios hizo?! ¡¿Se ha vuelto loco!? –Chilló Yao, mientras los gemelos los miraban desde los pies de la cama, compadeciéndose por su hermano mayor.

–¿Me acosté con Francis? –Preguntó Arthur, aún demasiado abrumado como para pensar claramente.

–¡Ojalá! –Exclamó su Jack, soltándolo en un dramático gesto–. ¡Aceptó un reto por su mano! –Arthur rió sarcásticamente.

–Sí, claro. ¿Qué hice? –La mirada mortificada de sus hermanos fue todo lo que necesitó para percatarse de la estupidez que había cometido–. Maldición.

–¡El grandísimo idiota lo está esperando a las afueras del castillo!

–¿De qué es el reto? –Arthur agradeció profundamente la existencia de Matthew cuando este se le acercó para entregarle una taza de té caliente.

–Arquería –respondió Alfred, quien también lucía como si estuviera al borde del colapso–. Vas a ganar, ¿verdad, Artie? No nos vas a abandonar, ¿verdad?

–Claro que no –murmuró Arthur bruscamente, dejando la taza en su mesa de noche para levantarse de la cama y buscar su ropa–. Es arquería, ¿qué otra cosa esperarían de mí?

De igual manera, los gemelos no pudieron evitar dedicarse una mirada de profunda preocupación por el posible resultado del duelo.

* * *

Efectivamente, detrás del gigantesco castillo del Reino de Espadas se encontraban tanto los visitantes del Reino de Diamantes como una gran parte del personal y de la población de la zona. Del mismo modo, parecía que Francis se había encargado de que todo estuviera en orden para el evento.

Por duodécima vez en el año, Arthur juró que nunca iba a volver a beber.

Con el cabello alborotado, la piel pálida, ojeras bajo sus ojos y un dolor de cabeza punzante, Arthur se presentó frente al rey de Diamantes, quien lucía tan impecable como el día anterior.

–Buenos días, Su Majestad. Es una lástima que se haya perdido de la cena de anoche. Espero que ahora se sienta mejor –lo saludó Francis alegremente. Arthur lo fulminó con la mirada.

–¿Dónde está mi arco? Quiero acabar con esto de una vez por todas –masculló la reina de Espadas, buscando con la mirada a la persona encargada de acarrear con el equipo necesario para el duelo.

–No tan rápido, Cejas. Los jueces aún no nos hemos presentado –interrumpió una voz entre la multitud. Maldijo su suerte al reconocerla.

Entre los presentes, dos figuras se abrieron paso. La primera, el dueño de la estridente voz, respondía al nombre de Gilbert, el joker del futuro. La otra figura, una particularmente pequeña en comparación, era Peter, el joven joker del pasado y el primo de Arthur.

–¿Por qué ellos son los jueces? –Masculló, desesperado por encontrar a otros jueces que no odiaran su miserable existencia.

–Porque no pertenecemos a ningún reino, así que somos los únicos neutrales aquí, ¿verdad, mocoso? –Explicó Gilbert, con su clásica sonrisa burlona estampada en el rostro.

–¡Verdad! –Exclamó el mencionado mocoso, quien apenas unos segundos atrás le había sacado la lengua infantilmente a su primo.

–¿Verdad, Su Majestad?

–Verdad, estimado joker.

Entonces pensó que tal vez Yao sí estaba en lo correcto y efectivamente estaba acabado. Solo tal vez, no pensaba darle el gusto de que estuviera en lo correcto tan fácilmente.

–¿Algo más? –Murmuró, mientras uno de sus sirvientes se aproximaba para entregarle su arco.

–Cada uno le dispara a una diana diferente y el que logre llegar más cerca del centro, gana –explicó Gilbert, con la mirada perdida entre la multitud. Arthur optó por no comentar nada sobre su incapacidad para enfocarse en algo por más de veinte segundos.

Sin perder el tiempo, tomó su arco y se colocó frente a la primera diana para disparar la flecha de una vez por todas. Francis fingió toser para llamar su atención.

–Su Majestad, ¿no prefiere calentar primero? –Cuestionó, con esa odiosa sonrisa que Arthur deseaba arrancarle del rostro. Se rió con ganas ante el descaro y la ignorancia del hombre.

Sin más, se posicionó para lanzar una flecha en dirección al rey de Diamantes, y ¡oh!, cómo disfrutó el gesto de terror en su estúpida cara cuando la flecha apenas le rozó el hombro y fue a clavarse en uno de los árboles del jardín.

–Creo que no lo necesito, mi rey –pronunció las últimas palabras con la mayor burla y resentimiento posibles.

Francis parpadeó una, luego dos y finalmente, tres veces seguidas. Respiró profundamente en un par de ocasiones y tras haberse calmado (mientras los jokers se burlaban de él a sus espaldas), le indicó con un ademán que continuara.

Con una sonrisa triunfal estampada en el rosto, toda su confianza reunida, su amado arco y aún con un dolor de cabeza del infierno, lanzó la flecha hacia la diana.

El tiro pudo haber sido perfecto, si no fuera por el chillido de Alfred a último momento, por el cual perdió la concentración y provocó que la flecha quedara clavada a un par de centímetros del centro.

–¡Vaya, qué mala suerte! –Fue lo que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Lentamente, volteó la cabeza hacia un lado, donde sus hermanos lo estaban observando, horrorizados. Alfred parecía estarse disculpando como si su vida dependiera de ello. Miró entonces a su rival, quien estaba sonriendo y mirando de reojo al joker del futuro. Entonces cayó en cuenta.

–¡Hizo trampa! ¡Consultó con Gilbert y se dio cuenta de que esto iba a pasar! –Lo acusó sin dudar. Ambos hombres se mantuvieron imperturbables.

–Esa es una acusación grave, Su Majestad. ¿Tiene pruebas? –Preguntó Francis seriamente, y Arthur con todas sus fuerzas quiso lanzarle una flecha en medio de la frente.

–¡Le sonrió! –Exclamó, cada vez desesperándose más.

–¿Y? Gilbert es mi amigo, ¿por qué no le sonreiría?

–¡Ahí está! ¡Son amigos, tramaron algo juntos!

–Bueno, Peter es su primo, ¿no? ¿Qué me asegura que ustedes dos no planearon algo juntos? –Respondió Francis, mientras Gilbert a sus espaldas asentía a cada palabra.

–¡Yo estaba dormido! ¡¿Y de qué me serviría conocer el pasado?! –Se excusó, en el borde de explotar de la ira y la desesperación. Al menos hasta que analizó sus palabras–. El pasado… ¡El pasado! ¡Peter puede ver si ustedes dos hicieron trampa!

Así, se volteó para ver al joker del pasado, quien por un momento dejó de parecer el mocoso de doce años que irritaba cada fibra en el cuerpo de Arthur para lucir como el niñito de cinco años que él tanto había amado y cuidado. En la imaginación de su cerebro con reseca, al menos.

–¡Peter! ¡Tú puedes ver lo que sucedió! Por favor, sé que siempre nos tratamos mal y que no he sido el mejor primo del mundo, pero te ruego que me ayudes –El niño infló las mejillas, visiblemente incómodo.

–Lo siento, Arthur, pero no puedo ver el pasado de Gilbert. Es parte de nuestro acuerdo de confianza: él no puede ver ni su propio futuro ni el mío y yo no puedo ver ni mi pasado ni el de él –Si bien quería pensar que estaba mintiendo, conocía lo suficientemente bien al mocoso como para saber que estaba diciendo la verdad.

–Bueno, yo aún no he participado –interrumpió Francis, acercándose al punto desde el cual tenía que disparar. Un hombre cuya ropa tenía diseño de diamantes naranjas lo siguió de cerca, portando un arco similar al de Arthur–. Cualquier cosa puede pasar, ¿no?

Rodando los ojos, Arthur se movió a un lado para que su oponente tuviera suficiente espacio para calentar o para realizar cualquier ridiculez que se le ocurriera. Con el fin de estar lo más lejos posible de su Jack, se colocó junto al joker del futuro, quien le sonrió burlonamente. Por un momento, pensó en golpearlo con el arco "accidentalmente", mas al final decidió que no valía la pena.

Volvió a mirar al rey de Diamantes, quien estaba intentando conseguir la postura perfecta con la ayuda del hombre que le había llevado el arco. En ese momento pensó que era ridículo y que probablemente no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, así que todo pasó demasiado rápido como para que pudiera procesarlo a tiempo.

Mientras Arthur se burlaba mentalmente del rey de Diamantes, este se había acomodado por fin. De tal manera, su acompañante había sujetado sus manos y calculado el tiro para que diera justamente en el centro.

–¡Le di! –Exclamó Francis alegremente– Eso significa que gané, ¿verdad?

–¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ese era de práctica! –Protestó Arthur, encarando al joker a su lado–. ¡Lo estaban ayudando!

–Las reglas solo decían que cada uno le disparaba a una diana diferente. En ningún momento quedamos en que no nos podían ayudar –explicó Francis con calma, sin siquiera intentar disimular la odiosa sonrisa en su cara–. Y Vash, ¡ah!, usted ayer no conoció a Vash. Él es mi jack y se especializa en el manejo de armas. Impresionante, ¿no?

–¡Esto es ridículo!

–Concuerdo –murmuró el jack de Diamantes. Su rey lo ignoró completamente.

–No entiendo por qué tanto drama. ¿Qué demonios apostaron? –Preguntó Gilbert, aún sonriendo con burla.

–¡¿Ellos no lo saben?!

–Pensé que así su juicio sería más neutral –respondió Francis, soltando una risilla nerviosa.

–¡Mi mano, nada más y nada menos! –Chilló Arthur, harto de los juegos de Francis y de toda la ridiculez alrededor del asunto.

La expresión en el rostro de los jokers cambió por completo, principalmente en la del mayor, quien parecía incluso palidecer. Gilbert miró de reojo a la multitud de nuevo, para entonces aclararse la garganta y dirigirse al jack de Espadas.

–Si ellos se casan, ¿qué pasaría? –Cuestionó el joker, con un tono y una expresión mucho más serios de lo normal. Yao arqueó una ceja.

–Nuestra reina tomaría el título de reina de Diamantes y el as de Espadas se encargaría de ejercer el rol de reina de Espadas. La reina Lili perdería su puesto, claramente, pero desconozco cómo se proceda en su caso –explicó el hombre, claramente irritado ante la situación y la imprudencia de quienes estaban envueltos en ella. Gilbert asintió sin que cambiara la expresión en su cara.

–¿Qué dicen los jueces, entonces? –Habló el jack de Diamantes, quien también parecía molesto.

–Creo que debería cancelar el duelo –respondió Gilbert. Tomó una breve pausa, para entonces continuar antes de que Francis protestara–. Según las reglas del duelo, técnicamente el rey Francis no hizo trampa, pero por las reglas básicas del tiro al arco, sí lo es.

–¿Por qué no revisas cuál es la mejor opción a futuro?

–Concuerdo con Peter –dijo Arthur inmediatamente. Francis primero suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, mas finalmente accedió.

En un principio, parecía que el joker del futuro iba a negarse, pero tardó solo un par de segundos en pensarlo bien y acceder. Así, sus ojos se tornaron de color blanco, lo que significaba que estaba viendo los posibles futuros y consecuencias del duelo. Arthur soltó una carcajada al notar lo incómodo que lucía Francis ante la escena.

Mientras esperaban que Gilbert terminara de ver las distintas alternativas, Arthur no pudo evitar pensar en que no le molestaría casarse con el rey de Diamantes. Es decir, el hombre era absolutamente irritante e insufrible, pero también le había parecido una figura muy intrigante. Antes de embriagarse y desmayarse, por supuesto.

De acuerdo con los gemelos, el hombre realmente había estado muy preocupado por su bienestar cuando los llamó la noche anterior para que lo ayudaran a cargarlo a su habitación. De igual manera, antes de avisarles sobre el duelo, les había vuelto a preguntar si ya se había recuperado.

Arthur miró de reojo al hombre, quien estaba observando el suelo y mordiéndose el labio. Por un breve momento, realizaron contacto visual y su expresión cambió por completo por una de culpabilidad. Antes de poder preguntarle si se encontraba bien, Francis dio un paso adelante y se dirigió al público.

–Atención, todo mundo –llamó el rey de Diamantes. De inmediato, la gente dejó de susurrar para prestarle atención–. Gracias. Quiero aprovechar para disculparme públicamente con el rey Arthur –una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó al mencionado al escuchar la forma en que lo había llamado–. Admito que hice trampa y que he manipulado todo para que me funcione. He sido muy egoísta y he actuado mal. Lo lamento –agregó lo último mirándolo a los ojos. Arthur sintió que su corazón saltaba en su pecho.

–Gracias. Acepto sus disculpas –respondió casi en un susurro, sin romper el contacto visual.

Por un momento, pareció que Francis iba a agregar algo más, pero entonces Gilbert repentinamente se tambaleó en su lugar. La atención de todos los presentes se dirigió a él.

–Muy bien, ya vi todo lo que pude en este rato –declaró, un poco mareado por el impacto. Acto seguido, suspiró y se dirigió a los reyes–. Es posible romper con el acuerdo, pero su destino está sellado con una mejor opción tanto para ustedes como para los dos reinos.

Francis y Arthur se miraron de nuevo, y sin la necesidad de decirlo en voz alta, ambos le indicaron al joker que prosiguiera.

–Según lo que vi, el mejor acuerdo sería que la boda sí se lleve a cabo, pero con varias condiciones –Arthur tragó saliva–. Francis debería ceder su papel como rey de Diamantes a Arthur y así desempeñaría las funciones de la reina –Francis palideció visiblemente–. De igual manera, tendría que volver a este reino cada cierto tiempo para instruir a sus hermanos. Alfred como el rey y Matt como la reina provisional. Eventualmente, Alfred va a conseguir su reina permanente, pero esto sería hasta dentro de unos años. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Nuevamente, Arthur y Francis se miraron a los ojos. El primero permaneció serio y calmado, a espera de la reacción del otro, quien estaba en conflicto con sus emociones. A fin de cuentas, el rey de Diamantes suspiró y se acercó al otro para tomar su mano.

–Realmente no quiero perder mi título como rey, pero estoy dispuesto a cedérselo a usted porque sé que usted realizaría un mejor trabajo que yo. Por mi parte, estoy de acuerdo –respondió Francis, prácticamente rogándole con la mirada para que aceptara. Arthur le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

–Yo también acepto, pero con dos condiciones –Francis le indicó con un ademán que continuara–. Primero que todo, exijo que bajen el precio de los diamantes que compre el Reino de Espadas –El otro rió, rodando los ojos juguetonamente.

–De acuerdo. Me encargaré de hablar con mis hermanas. ¿Qué más?

–Le voy a dar clases de tiro al arco y de combate con espadas. No pienso casarme con un idiota indefenso –Francis rió tontamente.

–Muy bien. Entonces ambos aceptamos el acuerdo –anunció el hombre al público, para ser recibido tanto con aplausos como con rostros llenos de confusión y pánico.

–¡Esperen, falta algo más! –Así, Arthur soltó una de sus manos para apoyarse en una sola rodilla– Francis Bonnefoy, del Reino de Diamantes, ¿me concedería el honor de convertirse en mi reina? –No le costó mostrarle la sonrisa más odiosa posible.

–Creo que me estoy comenzando a arrepentir.

–Muy tarde –Francis sacó le puso mala cara, para luego suspirar con resignación.

–Acepto, mi rey –murmuró, de la forma más monótona e inexpresiva que Arthur había visto. Así, mientras se reía abiertamente y se convencía a sí mismo de que su corazón se había acelerado solo por la emoción, besó su mano para cerrar el pacto.


End file.
